This invention relates to a visual time indicator suitable for incorporation in a watch or time measuring devices indicating hours, minutes and seconds and having a minute timer through which residual seconds remaining after passage seconds are easily read at a glance by means of a second hand which combines to indicate progressive seconds.
In a conventional chronograph, residual seconds time is indicated by the second hand with which are not combined any means to particularly indicate the residual seconds time, thereby resulting in error reading.